Danica
General A NightWing and SkyWing hybrid, Danica has always felt amazed at how the SkyWings have accepted her. Even allowing her and her dad time to try to understand what happened to her mother, even assisting sometimes. In short: Dragon wants to find her mom. Appearance Danica is considered to be quite beautiful. But she hasn't smiled since her mother went missing. She has NightWing like scales, with a SkyWing build, but her eyes are a deep shade of purple. She has large silver horns and large wings, even for a SkyWing, with the silver scales on the underside of her wings sometimes being known to shift, almost like they were mirroring the night sky. Danica has silver scales that bloom from the corner of her eyes like flowers. Personality She has never smiled once since her mom left. Sure, she knows that her mother didn't leave of her own will, the shadows took her, but Danica doesn't really know what that means. Her father says that she was taken back, and he sounds horrified and confused. But all Danica knows is that her mom isn't here anymore, and she will find her again. Abilities Danica was born under two full moons, so the NightWing part of her can weakly see the future, and read minds. But with her NightWing mother gone, she just brushes off the visions of the potential future as meaningless dreams, and hearing other dragons thoughts as just ideas. But she does know that she can fly faster then a normal NightWing with her larger wing size, and Danica can breath fire, like both sides of her heritage. History Danica never really knew her mother. She was only two when it happened, and she only really knew what her dad told her. Her mother was kind, intelligent and brave. Then he would turn it into a "you could grow up to be just like her" speech, so Danica stopped listening. As she grew up, Danica really didn't talk much, or have any friends. Many of her teachers were worried, but her dad said that she would be fine. And she was, fine. But never good, or happy. She was five when Danica decided that she was done waiting. So she set out early in the morning, and has traveled Pyrrha to try to find her mother. Relationships Danica likes to think that she doesn't have the time for relationships, of almost any kind. But she does want to have friends, and a normal life. Her father: She knows he only wants the best for her, and Danica understands how difficult it must have been for him. But still, she knows that she is doing the right thing. Her mother: The last time she ever talked to her, Danica was two. So her memory might not be the best, but she did remember how nice she was. But maybe that was just something she wanted to think. Really, Danica wasn't sure. Trivia * Danica is a Slavic name, meaning 'Morning Star' Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Pandora32) Category:Characters